


Taps at the Window

by jellopng



Series: Oikawa's very unamused Gf Series [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellopng/pseuds/jellopng
Summary: "If It wasn’t the lack of sleep, it was probably the quantity of caffeine ingested, but the sounds of tapping at the window was not imagination."





	Taps at the Window

**Author's Note:**

> First writing on this platform and I decided to write this because bitch-ass cousin decided to tell me that the sound of nails tapping at my windows were heard through Skype. This here is something short to make me feel better. Hope you enjoy :)

If It wasn’t the lack of sleep, it was probably the quantity of caffeine ingested, but the sounds of tapping at the window was not just imagination. 

After sitting at the desk for what seemed like, and probably was, all day, the sound of tapping was just shrugged away by your shoulders.

"There's no way," you say. This was definitely not like the movies. 

But the tapping continued, and the eerie aura was now present. Excuses ran wild, but the option that there was someone tapping at your window was still there. The option of opening up the blinds to see if someone was standing, tapping at your window in the middle of the night was also open, but honestly, it was just the lack of sleep and the overload amount of coffee and homework that has you this way.

The tapping continued and you were ready to see the culprit, but the options still stood, who and what was tapping at the window. 

Looking around the room, there truly was no other explanation. The rotting pit in the stomach turned, the acid went up to your throat, and the saliva in your mouth watered. Is acting like the sound doesn’t exist an option, or was this childish? 

Slowly, you stood up from the chair after hours of sitting. Despite the room being only a few steps, the trip from your desk to the window seemed like miles. The destination was the string that would lift the blinds, but felt like traps were set and the voyage was difficult.

Step by step to the window. Inch by inch, your hand touched the strings to the blinds. Seconds ran by and you pulled the string. The white blinds turned to show the darkness of the middle of the night. Silence was audible as well as the beats to your rapid heart. 

Firstly, the sight of the quarter moon came in sight, but there surely was no second. A slight chuckle left your mouth, and slight embarrassment that you had really thought that someone or something was outside, tapping at your window.

"S/O-CHAN!" 

Screaming, you jumped away from the window seal and your second sight was your boyfriend, Oikawa, smiling. "Oops, did I scare you?" He laughed.

Watching him jump through your window and into the room not only made yu blood boil, but also rise through your cheeks as you were embarrassed to think there was actually something unknown, tapping at your window.

"Shitless," you muttered, lifting yourself off the floor.

Oikawa, the unknown thing, was rested on your bed, unaware of the effects that he had only seconds ago. He would look at you, smile, and pat the empty spot next to him, indicating for you to lie next to him.

You would ignore the steam coming out of your ears and allow yourself to be with the idiot.


End file.
